Olefin-based polymers obtained by graft-modifying a polyolefin such as a polyethylene and a polypropylene with an unsaturated carboxylic acid or an anhydride thereof, etc. have been used as a modifier or an adhesiveness-increasing agent for various resins, etc.
A low-regular polypropylene produced using a metallocene catalyst is blended with a polypropylene produced using a magnesium-titanium catalyst to control elasticity, and the resulting blend is promising as a material for a heat-sealing layer of a multi-layered film, etc. However, a polypropylene with higher strength and higher adhesiveness has been demanded.
An object of the present invention is, under such circumstances, to provide a modifier, which is capable of making a polyolefin, etc. more adhesive, stronger, or flexible, and is useful for preparing a high-adhesive sealant, for increasing compatibility of a polyolefin with an inorganic filler, etc.